1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to contacts, and more particularly, to a contact for a portable electronic device for connecting a battery and a component, or components in the portable electronic device, such as a cellular phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones, portable video and/or audio recorders, such as MP3 (MPEG Audio Layer-3) players, compact disc players, and cassette tape players, personal digital assistant (PDA), and laptop computers are popular among users. Portable electronic devices require an electrical power source available during transport and/or use in an outdoor setting. Portable electronic devices are provided with a battery. The battery is electrically connected to a component of the portable electronic device through a contact.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional portable electronic device. The conventional portable device 10 comprises a body 11 having a first contact 11a. A battery 15 is removably mounted on the body 11. The battery 15 has a second contact 15a. The first contact 11a and the second contact 15a are connected upon attachment of the body 11 with the battery 15. The first contact 11a provides a substantially right angle surface. The substantially right angle surface has a first face and a second face. When a second contact 15a presses again the substantially right angle surface of the first contact 11a, a first face or a second face of the first contact 11a pushes against the second contact 15a. 
FIG. 2 is a second view of the portable device of FIG. 1. When the battery 15 is attached to the body 11, the first contact 11a pushes against the second contact 15a. The first contact 11a maintains contact with the second contact 15a using an elastic force while the battery 15 is attached to the body 11. The battery 15 supplies electricity to components of the portable device 10. While carrying the portable electronic device, the portable electronic device may fall on the ground or experience a large external impact. The first contact 11a may momentarily break connection with the second contact 15a when the battery 15 is attached to the body 11. The momentary break in power to the electronic device 10 may result in a loss of stored information, and in some cases may damage the electronic components of the electronic device 10.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus that overcomes the above problems and provides advantages over other apparatuses providing a power contact to a portable device.